


Swimming together

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: After akwardly swimming together Gen confesses his love for Magma.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Swimming together

Gen has always loved to swim, weather if it was just a fun thing to do, or some sort of training for tricks he needs to hold his breath for. Night is his favorite time to swing because it's quiet and he's able to relax, even in this stone world where he can easily get mauled by a wild animal. 

His quiet was interupted when he heard someone coming. He quickly hid against the hill by the small pool and dropped down to make sure no one saw him. The mystery intruder was soon revealed to be Magma. 'Out of all the people in the village did it have to be my crush? Okay you'll be fine, just keep your cool.' Gen thought. "Magma-chan, did you come to swim here too?" He said. 

Magma froze. 'Shit, why him?' Magma thought. "Uhh yeah." He said. "Well come on in, don't be shy." Gen said. 'What are you saying? No tell him to leave.' he thought. Magma started to strip and Gen turned around, he doesn't want to be more flustered than he already is. He's so glad the darkness hides his blush, not that it matters since Magma will always be an oblivious idiot.

Magma soon jumped into the small pool. Gen shielded his face with his arms, but the water still managed to get on his hair. "And I wanted to keep this dry too." He said. He looked at where Magma jumped in just in time to see him come out of the water. He threw his head back to get his hair out of his face then looked back at Gen, who looked like a tomato at this point.

"Fuck." Gen said under his breath. "Hmm what did you say?" Magma asked. Gen started to freak out. I guess he could confess, now or never right? "Umm I actually have something to tell you." Gen said. His arms are starting to get tired from treading all this time. "Okay what is it?" Magma asked. Gen took a deep breath. "I like you." Magma looked confused. "I have a crush on you." Gen clarified. 

Magma made a face of understanding, then what Gen said really sunk in and a big smile appeared on his face. "I DO TO! I MEAN I LIKE YOU BACK." He said. This made Gen laugh a bit. Magma swam over to Gen and wrapped his arms around his waist an kissed him. Gen smiled and buried his face in Magma's neck.

This night was better than either of them thought.

**Author's Note:**

> No I will never stop writing for these two are adorable


End file.
